Aún te recuerdo
by aiida-Dsalvatore
Summary: Se produce una lucha en ogwarts y James muere. ¿Qé será ahora de Lily? Ella pasea recordándolo. JamesxLily


**Aún te recuerdo**

**Lily pov**

Camino sola por los pasillos; veo tu presencia en cada rincón…el recodo donde te besé por primera vez, todos los "te quiero" susurrados en los rincones, el lugar donde tus ojos pidieron perdón…Tu ausencia me invade a cada paso que doy. Me cruzo con ellos: Remus y Sirius. Cuántas correrías y travesuras, cuántas aventuras junto a ellos, que tampoco pueden ocultar el dolor de haberte perdido.

_Me cuesta comprender, por qué no estás aquí. Me cuesta comprender, pero tú me hiciste así. Hoy tu sueño vive en mí. Jamás podré olvidar, lo mucho que aprendí. Siempre hay algo que soñar por lo cual luchar tú me hiciste crecer así._

Todos esos sueños, todos los planes que hiciste conmigo, ahora se habían esfumado. Sin embargo no están olvidados, yo los realizaré por ti.

_Me diste alas con que volar, a reinos que ahora debo hallar. Ahora hay cielos que navegar, hoy late en mí, lo que hubo en ti tu corazón audaz puede al fin volar._

Siento sus ojos clavados en mi nuca y me vuelvo. Severus Snape, que aunque lo ansía jamás podrá ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón. Sus ojos negros me miran con la esperanza oculta en ellos; pero mi mirada vacía no refleja lo que a él le gustaría hallar: una oportunidad.

Mis pasos me llevan hasta el campo de quidditch y un nuevo recuerdo asalta mi mente.

Flash back

-Vamos Lily. ¡Es una sensación maravillosa! En cuanto lo hayas probado te encantará.

Contemplo tu mano tendida y la escoba que sujetas con la otra. Miro al cielo y me imagino tan arriba.

-Ni hablar, Potter. No subiré a esa escoba.

-Oh venga; Yo montaré contigo no te pasará nada.

Te miro y aunque intento resistirlo tu mirada suplicante me hace ceder.

-De acuerdo…pero poco tiempo.

-¡Genial!

Muestras tu sonrisa deslumbrante y me agarras de la mano conduciéndome rápidamente al centro del terreno vacío. Subes a la escoba y yo detrás de ti aferrándome fuertemente a tu cintura y enterrando el rostro en tu espalda. Cierro los ojos, pero aún así siento que sonríes debido a mi actitud.

Despegas y me aferro a ti aún más fuerte. Después de un ascenso que se me hace interminable te detienes.

-Lily, abre los ojos y mira; no estamos tan arriba.

Poco a poco abro los ojos y miro hacia abajo. Dios mí las gradas parecen estar a miles de kilómetros.

-¡Potter, yo te mato!

-¿Estás segura?-bromeas-Piénsalo, si me matas…¿quién te bajará de aquí?

-Ugh. Te odio

-Odias que tenga razón y admítelo en el fondo me adoras. Voy a bajar así que agárrate bien pero no cierres los ojos por favor.

Aceleras de improviso y siento cómo el viento mueve mi pelo; los terrenos de Hogwarts pasan rápidamente bajo nuestros pies. Desciendes en picado y en lugar de sentir miedo la emoción me invade y me relajo poco a poco.

Al fin aterrizas y bajamos de la escoba; me miras esperando una reacción.

-Quiero aprender a volar.

Tus ojos se abren por al sorpresa. No te esperabas eso.

-Quiero aprender-repito-¿me enseñaras?

-Pos supuesto, preciosa. Empezamos cuando quieras.

Fin flash back

Ahora soy toda una profesional sobre al escoba gracias a ti.

_El mundo debe ser un bello gran jardín. Ya sé montar, quisiera estar cabalgando en los cielos sin fin._

_M e diste a las con que volar a reinos que ahora debo hallar. Ahora hay cielos que navegar. Hoy late en mí lo que hubo en ti tu corazón audaz puede al fin volar._

Me detengo frente al bosque prohibido y cierro los ojos. Recuerdo tu sonrisa, tu mirada, la forma de tu cara, tus bromas, oigo tu susurro en el viento…e inevitablemente lo escucho…

_Siempre, cuando quieras guiarme, cuando vengas a hablarme, yo estaré allí. Tus alas me harán volar a reinos que ahora debo hallar. Ahora hay cielos que navegar, hoy late en mí, lo que hubo en ti tu corazón audaz puede al fin volar. Puede al fin volar._

No dejo de pensar que si te hubiese dicho antes lo que verdaderamente sentía por ti habría pasado más tiempo a tu lado…Bellatrix Lestrange lo pagará.

De todas formas lo verdaderamente importante es que te amo…y que aún te recuerdo.

**Pues ya está otra historia acabada. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Reviews?**

**Muchos besos!Nos leemos!**


End file.
